1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a beauty treatment device, and more specifically to a beauty treatment device having a space guide that permits an actuator to repeatedly reciprocate and controls the motion of the actuator wherein a patter repeatedly pats a skin surface being treated at a given rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a wide-spread practice as beauty treatment to repeatedly tap or pat the skin surface with fingertips or palms. Conventionally, various apparatuses have been invented to produce similar face-lifting effects, in which included are an apparatus for applying vibrations to the skin surface and an apparatus for patting part of the body.
The vibrator, however, only presses and/or kneads the skin, causing the skin to stretch. This may result in loosening of the skin or wrinkles in some cases. On the other hand, the conventional patting device which is intended mainly for the massage of the mascular tissues, not for beauty treatment of the skin. In this sense, the conventional patting device belongs to the category of massager.